Let it Be
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: And as one, they all crapped their pants, for BE-A-TLE has actually updated this story!
1. The Long and Winding Road

A/N- Okay this is the beginning of a story I've had laying around for a while, it wasn't really beta read, I think a few people may have read it, but I didn't really get feedback on it. I figured I'd post it and depending on feedback I'd work more on it or not.   
  
  
Let It Be  
  
Chapter 1 : The Long and Winding Road  
  
"I think he's coming to." A soft voice said. Jamie Waite's eyes fluttered a few times before opening fully. He blinked a few times, and everything came into a blurry focus. The First thing he noticed was that his head was laying in Val Lanier's lap. He assumed it was Val, because neither Hank nor Tyler had hair that would fall into their face as they leaned over. Val was leaning over him, worriedly.  
  
"Jamie, follow my fingers for me." Hank Beecham said. Holding up his two fingers they glided back and forth in front of his face. When Jamie couldn't follow them Hank sighed. "Looks like you have a concussion." Hank's form moved out of Jamie's blurry vision.  
  
"Man, who could do something like this?" Tyler Connell asked sadly as he dabbed at the blood on Jamie's temple.  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Hank asked.  
  
"Not really." Jamie admitted, his voice hoarse.  
  
"We're going to have to set your leg." Hank said softly. Jamie felt something wet splatter against his cheekbone, Val's thumb followed quickly and wiped it away.  
  
"Val?" He croaked.  
  
"Yes, Jamie?" Her voice was full of tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" She didn't answer him.  
  
"How well can you see Jamie?" Hank asked.  
  
"Not to well." Jamie admitted. "Everything's really blurry." In a way it was a blessing that Jamie couldn't see how badly he had been hurt.  
  
"Hank, there's no way we can set his leg." Tyler began.  
  
"Tyler, how badly is it broken?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm glad you can't see it." Tyler replied. And it was true, Tyler was extremely glad Jamie couldn't see the condition of his leg. It was a bloody mess. The skin was mostly ripped away exposing shredded muscles and shards of broken bone.  
  
"How bad?" Jamie asked again.   
  
"Jamie I don't-"  
  
"Just tell me Tyler! Don't sugar coat it, just tell me how bad it is!" Jamie demanded, hoping he didn't sound as weak as he felt.  
  
"Bad, real bad." Tyler cringed.  
  
"Keep your head still Jamie." Val said gently, using one of her hands to apply pressure to his bleeding temple. He winced a little as his vision started to go out again. His friends voices seemed to get farther away and the last conscious though he had was 'damn, I hope I didn't get blood all over Val's pants...' Then his world faded into darkness.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm almost glad he passed out." Hank replied with a grimace. "Come on, we need to get him to the hospital."  
  
"On three." Tyler said taking Jamie's upper body while Hank gingerly took his legs. "One, Two, Three." With a heave the two boys set the third on a stretcher. Val took his hand in her own.  
  
"How could anyone just leave like that?" Val asked, anger mixed with sorrow.  
  
"Its a classic Hit and Run Val." Tyler replied. "More than likely intoxicated." Val brushed her hand across Jamie's forehead.  
  
"Still....I don't see how anyone could do something like this."  
  
"I know Val, I know." Hank flipped on the siren and lights and they sped off into the night.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jamie's eyes twitched and opened. He had a pounding headache and his whole body was screaming at him. He went to move his arms but found their were tied down at his sides.  
  
"Why am I in soft restraints?" He asked out loud. His vision was still blurry and he couldn't tell whether or not he was alone. When he wasn't met with a response he lay back down and shut his eyes. They suddenly snapped open. He remembered what happened now! He desperately tried to get his eyes to focus. He heard the door swing open.  
  
"Ah, welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Waite." The voice was friendly. All Jamie could really make out was that it was a petite woman with bright red hair. "My name's nurse Miranda."  
  
"Hello." Jamie said. "Um, why am I in restraints?"  
  
"You went into convulsions dear."  
  
"Convulsions?" Jamie echoed.  
  
"Yes, from the hit you took."  
  
"I was hit by a car." Jamie said.  
  
"That's right...can you remember anything about the car that could help us track it down?"  
  
"It left?" Jamie asked surprised.  
  
"Yes dear, I'm afraid it did."  
  
"Ummmm" Jamie's face scrunched up in concentration. "No, I'm sorry, I can't."  
  
"It's all right Mr. Waite. If you do you think of something let us know all right dear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Please, call me Jamie."  
  
"Only if you stop calling me Ma'am. It makes me feel old."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Okay kiddo, lets see....how many fingers?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you. To blurry."  
  
"That should only be temporary. I'll be back to check on you later get some rest dear." Then Jamie was left alone again, only one though ran through his mind, and he voiced it to the empty room.  
  
"I wish I had asked to have the restraints taken off."  
  
Well if I get good feedback I'll start on chapter two. Oh and for those of you who wanted it, chapter two of Male Bonding Gone Wrong should be out in the next day or so. 


	2. Come Together

A/N- Yes another one! Yeah I figured something out, I'm a) in the fanfic writing zone, and b) I'm sick so I have nothing better to be doing with my time. Once again, I was so happy that I got this finished, (been working on it since before Male Bonding Gone Wrong) that Its not beta'd. Once again, I apologize for that. Read on!  
  
Disclaimer- Still not mine.   
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 2- Come Together  
  
Jamie's nose itched. Badly. He went to raise his hand only to have it snapped back down to his side.  
  
"GAH!" He yelled in frustration.  
  
"Problem?" Caitie Roth smirked from the door way, at least he assumed it was Caitie, it was her voice.  
  
"Is Miranda out there?"  
  
"She was." Val said from somewhere behind Caitie. Slowly the teens shuffled into the room.  
  
"Why do you need her?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well, I'd like to be out of restraints."  
  
"No can do, they'll help if you seize again." Tyler stated matter of factly.  
  
"How you feeling?" Hank asked coming around to his side.  
  
"Well, other than the fact I can barely see you, my head is pounding, and I can't move my arms, I'm all right."  
  
"Does your leg hurt?" Val asked.  
  
"My leg?" Val and Tyler exchanged looks.  
  
"Yeah don't you remember, it was broken really badly." Tyler said.  
  
"Honestly, I don't feel it."   
  
"He's still on a lot of drugs." Hank said flipping through his chart.  
  
"That's why you can't feel it, when the drugs where off, you'll feel it." Val said.  
  
"Gee thanks Val, I wouldn't have figured that one out by myself." He grinned to show her he was going kidding. He couldn't see it, but he bet she was making a face at him. Jamie yawned suddenly.  
  
"Yup right on time." Tyler said. "You'll be asleep in ten minutes, tops."  
  
"Works for me." Jamie replied with a tight smile. He closed his eyes and welcomed the sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
He wasn't sure how long he had slept. Jamie moved slightly and felt white hot pain flash through him. The drugs wore off, he decided. He could definitely feel his leg now, and It hurt. A lot. He blinked and turned his head. Someone was seated by the door on the far side of his room. He cleared his throat and whoever it was looked up.  
  
"Hi Jamie." Tyler, Jamie decided.  
  
"Hey." Jamie said roughly. "How long was I out for?"  
  
"Quite a while." Tyler replied. "How you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling the leg now." Jamie replied through gritted teeth. Tyler stood and moved over to the side of Jamie's bed. "How badly was it broken?"  
  
"The bone was shattered Jamie. You had one operation when you came in to pull bone fragment out of the torn muscle, and you'll need more to reconstruct the bone." Tyler explained gently.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Jamie asked.   
  
"You asked." Tyler replied.  
  
"No, I mean why are you telling me this and not a doctor or nurse?"  
  
"The doctors said it might be easier on you if you heard it from someone you knew and trusted. Hank wanted to do it, but he's on call right now." Tyler replied.  
  
"Oh." Jamie was silent. His face scrunched up in what appeared to be concentration.  
  
"Jamie?" Tyler asked softly.  
  
"Will I walk normally again?" Jamie asked at length.  
  
"I don't know." Tyler replied honestly. Jamie's face changed suddenly.  
  
"It was blue...."  
  
"What Jamie?" Tyler asked.  
  
"The car....it was a light blue."  
  
"Do you know what type of car it was Jamie?" Tyler encouraged. Jamie seemed to be thinking.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. All I know was it was a blue car."  
  
"That's a start Jamie." Tyler said comfortingly. Jamie sighed, frustrated that he couldn't help anymore. Trying to move his arms Jamie realized he was still in restraints.  
  
"Wait a minute....why aren't you on duty or at school?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Well...you seized again last night. When we found out, we decided that someone should come stay with you until you woke up. Caitie wanted to, but her mom's making her go somewhere. Alex insisted that Hank stay, and Val thinks I get along better with you than she does."   
  
"I seized again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, thanks for coming." Jamie said after a moments silence.   
  
"Anytime." Tyler replied, Jamie couldn't see it, but he was smiling.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The afternoon was spent with Jamie lapsing in and out of consciousness. Tyler stayed until hospital visiting hours were over. He bid Jamie good-bye telling him that he'd be visited constantly during his stay by everyone and headed out over to the station, he had promised Val and Hank he'd stop by. Upon arrival he sat down in the common room and waited for Val and Hank to get back from their call.  
  
"How's Jamie?" Val's younger sister Brooke asked coming into the room.  
  
"He feels his leg now." Tyler replied.  
  
"Does he?" Hank asked coming in with Val in tow.  
  
"Yeah, and he told me it was a light blue car that hit him."  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Hank inquired.  
  
"Nope, just that it was light blue."  
  
"Did you tell him about his leg?" Val asked.  
  
"Yeah. Then he wanted to know why I wasn't in school or on call."  
  
"Did you tell him?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Yeah. He slept through a lot of the visit though."  
  
"That's understandable." Hank said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Did the doctors say if he'll be okay or not?" Brooke asked softly.  
  
"Their not sure." Val replied gently. "His leg is in bad shape."  
  
"He took the news very well actually, I don't think its sunk in yet." Tyler said.  
  
"I think we should spend as much time as possible with him." Val said. "I mean its gonna be hard on him, the least we can do is be there to show our support." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jamie was going nuts. His leg was killing him, his head hurt, he couldn't see, and his nose was beginning to itch again. To top it all off, he was bored out of his mind. He sighed and closed his eyes hoping he could get back to sleep. After about fifteen minutes he realized he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He sighed and opened his eyes. Everything was still blurry, so there was nothing really to look at anyway.  
  
"Jamie?" A voice asked from the doorway. He wasn't really sure who it was, the voice didn't sound very familiar. "Hello Jamie." Like a thunderbolt, it struck Jamie who this person was.  
  
Who is it? Gotta wait to find out. Aren't I stinker? I always bitch about cliffhangers, yet here I am, doing them. I have to find someway to get you guys to read my crap! 


	3. If I Fell

A/N- Major thanks to Arcadia for beta-ing. Sorry for this chapter taking a while to write, I had writers block. I hope this comes out all right.  
  
Disclaimer- Oh my god! There still not mine!  
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 3- If I Fell.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" Hank said as he came into the room. At his voice, Jamie nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"Whoa, sorry! You okay?" Hank asked. Jamie looked a little pale and he took a deep soothing breath.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Once again, Jamie tried raising his hand only to have it snap back down to his side.  
  
"You don't look fine." Hank replied, feeling for Jamie as he watched his struggle with the restraints.  
  
"Sorry, my leg is just uh, throbbing."  
  
"How's your vision?"   
  
"More or less the same, maybe a little better." Hank seated himself next to the bed.  
  
"Are you nervous about the surgery tomorrow?"  
  
"Naw." He couldn't see it, but he was almost positive Hank was giving him a doubtful look. "You don't believe me do you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I wouldn't believe me either."  
  
"You okay Jamie? You seem kinda jumpy and pale."  
  
"Just a bad night I suppose."  
  
"Did something happen?" Hank asked in concern, before Jamie could reply, Miranda poked her head into the room.   
  
"Jamie?" Miranda asked entering the room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who was that man last night? He was here way past visiting hours." Jamie seemed to fidget for a moment.  
  
"Jamie?" Hank asked, becoming curious. Jamie sighed and opened his mouth, only to close it again. Whatever it was, Hank decided it must be big if Jamie was getting this worked up over it. With a frustrated sigh Jamie pushed his head into the pillow.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know who he was."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Caitie pushed her hair out of her face and sighed. She was on her way back from her grandmothers and was eager to see Jamie. She shifted again in the front seat.  
  
"Caitie will you stop squirming all over the place!" Her mother cried in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry mother, but I have somewhere I would much rather be." Caitie snapped. Her mother sighed.  
  
"Honey, I know your worried about Jamie, but your grandmother turned 75, she wanted to see you."  
  
"I know, but I'm worried." Caitie relented.  
  
"I know." Her Mom said with a slight smile.  
  
"Are we nearly home?" Caitie asked.  
  
"We'll be there in about half an hour or so."  
  
"Mom?" Caitie paused. "Do you think you could just drop me off at the hospital?" Her mother gave her a little half smile.  
  
"I was wondering if I was gonna have to bring that up." Caitie gave a short laugh and went back to waiting anxiously and nervously fidgeting.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hank sat beside Jamie's bed, Jamie had long ago lapsed into unconsciousness. Miranda had given him some type of medication and Jamie was out shortly after. He stared at the restraints that held his friend in place. A light bruise was forming around Jamie's right wrist, whether it be from the seizures he still had, or from him pulling against them, he couldn't be sure of. More than anything Hank wanted to know who this mysterious man to visited Jamie was. He could tell Jamie was lying when he said he didn't know, and he would bet Miranda did too, but neither pushed it. Jamie murmured something in his sleep and Hank's attentions were snapped back to him. Watching Jamie so intently, he completely missed it when Caitie breezed into the room.  
  
"What are we looking at?" Caitie asked.   
  
"GAH!" Hank yelped jumping.  
  
"Whoa, whoa sorry!"  
  
"You scared me to death!" Hank hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Caitie said, with a grin. "Did I miss anything?"  
  
"Yeah actually, Jamie had some mystery visitor last night that got him all freaked out and he won't tell us who it was." Caitie frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"Who's he protecting?" Caitie wondered out loud.   
  
"You know, I never even thought that he might be protecting someone!" Hank said surprise clearly portrayed on his face.  
  
"What did you think?"  
  
"I don't know, that he was scared into not talking."  
  
"Another possibility." Caitie replied with a slight nod of her head.  
  
"Only he can tell us."  
  
"And something tells me he won't." Caitie replied with a sigh, settling down in the chair next to Hank.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jamie stirred and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his room was empty, at least as far as he could tell. Must be past visiting hours he supposed. In truth, he liked being alone. Yeah, he was glad his friends came to visit, but he felt slightly bad when he would fall in and out of consciousness while someone was in the room trying to talk to him. He was glad however for the pills that put him out when Hank and Miranda started grilling him about the mysterious man who came to visit him last night. With a sigh he looked down at the restraints. He had been laying on the bed for nearly twenty minutes, when he began to fell light headed. All of a sudden his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he began to seize.  
  
Am I ever gonna tell ya'll who the mysterious man is? Sure I am. Eventually. I gotta find some way to get ya'll to keep coming back. *Grins* I don't know a lot about seizures, all I know for sure is that you can get them from a knock on the head. I'm not sure what brings them on though, so if I'm completely wrong, I apologize, I'm flying blind here, please if you know anything about them, email me privatly and explain it to me. I'll give you major kudos in the next chapter. 


	4. Act Naturally

A/N- Okay so this chapter I have to give MAJOR thanks to Deren who told me all about her Seizure experience, which in turn is Jamies, and Maureen who helped me find Valporate and many others. Arcadia as always is being thanked for Beta-ing, I appreicate you so much girl and I owe you so big! Thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer-I'm so sick of writing these stupid things, do any of you think I own IaHB or the characters? Yeah I don't either.   
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 4-Act Naturally  
  
Several doctors and Nurses rushed in. "He's bit his tongue!" Someone yelled. Miranda grabbed and bite stick and forced it between his teeth. Jamie continued to pull against the restraints as he jerked.  
  
"Get the sedative!" Someone else called out. A nurse quickly handed a doctor a syringe and he plunged the needle into Jamie's arm and watched the sedative flow out of the needle and into him. The spazmatic jerking continued for several more long tense moments before they ceased.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Jamie lay breathing heavily, Val sat next to his bed. When Jamie assumed that it was past visiting hours he was right, it was nearly 3:30am when he began to seize. Visiting hours started at 7:00am and Val had been seated in the chair since.  
  
"Did they tell you how long it was?" Jamie asked suddenly.  
  
"The Seizure?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About three minutes." Val replied.  
  
"They're postponing surgery."   
  
"Precautionary reason's force them too." Val replied.  
  
"It was scary Val."  
  
"Do you remember it?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
"Would you like to share?" Jamie knew Val was just curious about it.  
  
"I couldn't breath, it was just little rasps but like no air was getting into my lungs really. I mean I guess I must have been breathing if I seized for that long... Miranda said I was making hissing noises, and because of there spazmatic jerking, there obviously Tonic Clonic Seizures. Coming out of it, I sorta realized I could move on my own accord again and felt my eyes roll back down.....it was scary." Val shuddered.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"Why? Its not your fault." Jamie replied quietly. Val sighed and watched as Jamie fidgeted with his blanket.  
  
"What are you on for anticonvulsions?"  
  
"Valproate" There was a long pause. "I can see you better."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Jamie couldn't help but grin at the familiar squeal in her voice.   
  
"Yeah, getting better." Val picked up on the sad note to his voice.  
  
"Don't worry Jamie, everything is gonna be okay." He smiled sadly, but offered her no response.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Jamie had spent the afternoon and most of the evening listening to Val babble on about what he was missing at school. When Caitie finally arrived he thought he was going to lose his mind. Val hurried off then, claiming she had to get to the station.   
  
"Thank you." Jamie murmured.  
  
"Let me guess, she talked about the newest school charity event or something."  
  
"You got it."  
  
"You poor child." Snorting his agreement Jamie sighed. "So how ya feeling?"  
  
"Tired and sore, about the same as yesterday."  
  
"And surgery's tomorrow?"  
  
"If tonight goes well." Caitie knew what he meant by that.   
  
"Oh yeah, you may have a different visitor tomorrow." Caitie said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh who?"  
  
"Can't tell its a surprise."  
  
"I hate surprises."   
  
"I know." Caitie replied, Jamie made a face. Glancing at her watch she sighed.  
  
"Let me guess, visiting time is over."  
  
"Yup, I'll be by tomorrow waiting for you after your surgery."  
  
"Sure." Jamie replied with a small smile of his own. Without really thinking about it Caitie reached over and squeezed his hand, catching him off guard.  
  
"Its all gonna work out." She smiled and hurried from the room, leaving him to stare in the general direction she left in.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"You nervous?" A soft voice asked from beside his bed.  
  
"Kinda." Miranda's bright red hair came into his path of vision, which was slowly, but surely improving.  
  
"We're gonna put you out now okay?" Jamie nodded and Miranda slowly put the mask over his nose and mouth. "Just breath normally sweetie." Jamie did as he was told, he felt the rolling bed move as he was pushed down the hall. Watching the ceiling tiles, he felt his eyes get heavy, as he was pushed into the operating room he saw doctor holding a rather large looking pin. With a shudder Jamie lost unconscious  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Either in pairs or singular, the teens gathered in waiting room. Alex even joined them at some point. The operation would have been long to begin with, but once reaching over an hour of the expected time, they began to worry. Recognizing Miranda Caitie caught her attention.  
  
"He should be out by now." Val said.  
  
"There were some complications.........."  
  
Sorry its so short, but at least its out! What you didn't honestly think I wouldn't end this with a cliffhanger did you? 


	5. I Need You

A/N- Okay I know this part is kinda short, sorry! This is the chapter you get to find out all my limited medical knowledge! I learned it all from ER baby! If this part doesn't seem up to par, please let me know, I'll try and work on it. Again, lets all thanks Arcadia!  
  
Disclaimer-I'm so sick of writing these stupid things, do any of you think I own IaHB or the characters? Yeah I don't either.   
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 5-I Need You  
  
"There were some complications....." The words hung heavy in the air.  
  
"Complications?" Hank asked.  
  
"A doctor should be out to explain everything to you shortly." She turned and hurried away leaving the others worried and stunned.  
  
"Complications." Caitie murmured. Everything that may or could have gone wrong began to flash through Hank's mind and he shuddered.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Beeps and screeches went off all around Jamie. Doctors and Nurses worked frantically trying to stabilize the boy. "He's bleeding out!" A nurse shouted.   
  
"Get the O neg. in here now!" A doctor shouted. Miranda rushed out the doors.   
  
"Come on kid, stay with us!" A nurse cried as she monitored his heart rate. Miranda burst back through the doors with the blood.  
  
"Hook it up!" The doctor barked. Miranda did as she was told. Doctors worked frantically and finally the beeps and screeches stopped.  
  
"Thank God." Miranda murmured.  
  
"Doctor, his friends are outside, they'd like to speak with you when we're finished." He barley nodded and continued what he was doing.   
  
**************************************************************  
  
A doctor finally appeared. "What happened?!" Caitie demanded.   
  
"Your with James Waite I take it. Once we started to operate on his leg, we realized that a piece of bone that had been lodged in his muscle had been missed. While operating, that bone shard ripped open a vein and an artery before we managed to remove it."  
  
"Oh my God..." Tyler breathed.  
  
"We managed to stabilize him though and complete the operation."  
  
"After all that you still did the operation?!" Caitie exclaimed.  
  
"We already had begun before the vein began to spray." Val looked rather sick.  
  
"Is he all right now?" Hank asked.  
  
"He's still sedated, but He'll be coming out of it soon."  
  
"What exactly did you do?" Tyler asked.  
  
"We put some pins in his leg."  
  
"Can we see him soon?" Val asked.  
  
"In about an hour or so." The doctor smiled gently at them and hurried away. The teens and Alex sat, only able to wait until Jamie came to conciseness  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Pain. The first thing Jamie became aware of was intense pain. It rocketed up through his leg and his head was pounding again. He blinked and saw Miranda's bright red hair.  
  
"Hey Jamie." She said softly.  
  
"Ow..." Was all he managed out.  
  
"I know, your hurting...I'm sorry. We had some complications with your surgery."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"You were a bleeder, we nearly lost you." Jamie's eyes grew large.   
"Your all right now though, and the pins are in you leg."  
  
"Head hurts."  
  
"I know honey...." She hesitated. "Your friends are outside." He nodded.  
  
"Let them in."  
  
"Are you sure?" Jamie nodded again and she went to the door. Moments later his room was flooded with relieved voices.  
  
"Oh man, you gave us a scare!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry." Noticing in the pain etched into his face, Caitie grew concerned.  
  
"You okay?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Liar." Caitie replied.  
  
"You dare.... to impugn ... my honor?" Jamie joked weakly.  
  
"Seriously Jamie, how you doing?" Hank asked, picking up Caitie's soft tone.  
  
"I hurt.... but I think I'll live."  
  
"You think?" Val replied.  
  
"All right..... I'm sure I'll live." A small smile pulled at his lips.  
  
"You said I'd have a surprise visitor." Jamie gaining some strength, said turning to Caitie.  
  
"Not here yet." She replied with a grin.  
  
"Alex is here though." Hank piped up.  
  
"Hey Jamie." Alex said with a small smile.  
  
"Hi Alex." The teens and Alex chatted for a while about things going on at the station and school when the door opened again.  
  
"Hey Jamie." The voice said softly. Caitie smiled as Jamie's face turned into the perfect picture of surprise....  
  
Who is the mystery person? Is it the same mystery person as before? If its not will I ever tell you who the mystery person from before is?! Well, just wait, you'll see. For those of you who asked about his parents, hang in there, they're coming!  
  
  
  



	6. Tell me Why

Disclaimer-I'm so sick of writing these stupid things, do any of you think I own IaHB or the characters? Yeah I don't either.   
  
A/N-Okay all, I decided to suck it up and sat down and forced myself to write, the people who kept telling me everything was okay and that I was a good writer. Though I don't really agree with what everyone said about my writings, I do think that even if I have one fan, I have to write for that person. So here we are, thanks to Arcadia for beta reading.  
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 6-Tell Me Why  
  
Jamie's face flashed from surprised, to angered, to ecstatic, to sad and then a mixture of the latter too. Hank looked back and forth between the new comer and Jamie.  
  
"Um, we should probably go..." Caitie said, wondering if this was such a good idea. The group left the room quickly.  
  
"Jamie." The voice said softly.  
  
"Mom?" His voice came out in barely a whisper.  
  
"Oh baby." She sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"When...how did you...."   
  
"Your friend Caitie called me. Honey, I had no idea what had happened.''  
  
"How did you get here so quickly?"  
  
"I hoped the first flight out."   
  
"Wow." The underlying surprise didn't go unnoticed.  
  
"I know I haven't been the best mother to you Jamie."  
  
"I wouldn't know, your never around."  
  
"Jamie, don't make this any harder!"  
  
"Sorry." Jamie turned his head away from her.  
  
"Jamie...." her tone softened and her hand brushed his hair off his forehead. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mom...." His voice cracked slightly and she leaned down, hugging him gently. Jamie felt his composer fall away and he began to sob into his mother's arms.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I shouldn't have done it." Caitie said softly, sinking into a chair.  
  
"You thought you were doing something nice." Hank argued gently.  
  
"Didn't he say he has an older brother?" Val asked.  
  
"Yes, but he can't get a flight out until Monday." Caitie replied.  
  
"What about his dad?" Caitie looked down.  
  
"He doesn't know his father."   
  
"Oh!" Val blushed up to her hair roots.  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Hank asked.  
  
"He will be." Tyler said, trying to sound positive.   
  
"Kids, I have to get back to the station, tell Jamie I'll be by to see him again soon could you?"   
  
"Of course Alex." Hank replied, watching Alex pause, holding open the door for someone and exit the room. The man Alex had held the door for strode up to the front desk.  
  
"I'm here to see Jamie Waite." The man said, surprising the teens.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Jamie had fallen asleep a long while ago. His mother sat beside him, stroking his hand gently. She looked up surprised as someone entered the room.  
  
"Hello." She said softly, staring at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry the nurse didn't tell me anyone else was in here." She smiled gently.  
  
"Just me."  
  
"Your his mother aren't you?"   
  
"Yes, and you are...."  
  
"I'm...."  
  
Okay that was just plain mean wasn't it. I will tell you this much. This is the stranger from before. Sorry so short!  



	7. All My Loving

Disclaimer-I'm so sick of writing these stupid things, do any of you think I own IaHB or the characters? Yeah I don't either.   
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long guys. Stuff out of my hands took place so I didn't really have a choice in what was going on. Major thanks once again to Arcadia who beta read for me, what would I do without you kid?   
  
Let it Be  
  
Chapter 7- All My Loving  
  
"If that's his mother and his brother and father don't live with him, who does he live with and who's been making his medical decisions?" Tyler asked.  
  
"He lives with his grandmother, but its more of him taking care of her than the other way around. She's house bound so she can't come down here and the nurses call her to get her consent on his medical decisions." Caitie replied.   
  
"Well, then who was that man who just came in?" Val asked.  
  
"That I can't tell you, I've never seen him before in my life." Caitie responded. The four teens turned to look in the direction of Jamie's room to see the man in question stroll out of his room and out of the double doors in the front.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Alex drummed his fingers against the table, waiting for news, any news. He glared at the silent phone. "Ring." He commanded.  
  
"Alex?" Brooke asked, startling him.  
  
"Brooke!" He gasped "When did you get here?!"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago." She replied.  
  
"Have you heard any news since I left?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Alex, I left a few minutes after you did...right after this guy walked up and said he was here to see Jamie...we didn't know who he was." Alex looked a little alarmed at this new fact.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"His Mom was still with him, but we still didn't know who he was." Alex didn't look pleased with her answer but sighed.  
  
"Okay thanks for the information Brooke." She smiled slightly and went to do some filing.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"I just wish I knew who that guy was!" Val said, staring at the still swinging doors.  
  
"Could he have been the mystery visitor?" Caitie wondered out loud. Hank turned to her.  
  
"I didn't even think of that!" She smiled slightly and followed Val's gaze.  
  
"Are you okay Val?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I'm worried about him." Val said softly.  
  
"Hey, we all are Val." Tyler replied, putting his arm around her shoulders gently. Caitie tried not to roll her eyes, glancing over at Hank, she could tell he was trying to do the same.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Walking down the sidewalk, Jamie silently cursed himself for not having his bike with him. Waiting for the cross signal to light up and bounced up and down in the chilly air a few times. "This is the last time I ignore that little light on my bike." He muttered to himself. The signal changed and Jamie check each way, something his caretakers had driven into him at a young age. The road being all clear, he began across the street. Half way across he heard the screeching of tires and something slam hard into his legs. He flipped into the air and slammed hard onto the something, slowly sliding off. A face appeared in his dimming vision and then disappeared. Screeching tires echoed in his head and Jamie jerked awake from his nightmare, his arms snapping back down to his sides.  
  
"Jamie?!" His mother asked horrified. Jamie blinked a few times, trying to clear his head.  
  
"The person who hit me, I know who it is!"  
  
So who hit Jamie? And am I ever gonna tell you who the mystery person is? Sure I will, just not yet. Sorry its short, but its a part isn't it? Hope you enjoyed it.   



	8. I Didn't Want You To See

Disclaimer- Whoa, not mine!  
  
Author Notes- I know, ya'll probably all just crapped your pants. I actually wrote for this story. *Shrugs* Ed cooperated, and so it worked. Anyhow,its not great or anything, but its something.  
  
  
Chapter 8- I Didn't Want You To See  
  
Val sat with her back against the wall. School was let out for the day, but she was so tired she didn't want to move. Caitie slid down the wall next to her.   
  
"Man am I ever tired." Val intoned. Caitie nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think we're all tired."  
  
"Yeah, I was talking to his mom and she said he had a real hell of a nightmare the other night." Val said.  
  
"About the accident?"  
  
"Not sure, she wouldn't tell me what exactly it was about. I doubt he even told her." Val sighed and Caitie stood up.  
  
"I'm heading down there if you wanna come."   
  
"Help me up." Val requested and Caitie reached down to offer he hand. With a bit of a yank, she hauled Val to her feet.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
****************************************  
  
Val and Caitie sat in Jamie room as he quickly explained the dream.  
  
"So you know who hit you, but you don't?" Caitie asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I don't know the guy personally, but I can describe exactly what he looked like now."  
  
"Have you talked to the police yet?" Val asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did earlier today. Brought in a sketch artist, asked if this was the guy, like I could see it." Jamie snorted.  
  
"I thought your vision was getting better." Val began slowly.  
  
"It is, but I still can't see worth a crap." Val nodded sympathetically.  
  
"At least the police know what to look for now." Caitie said.  
  
"Jamie, I'm sorry, but this has been bugging me for a couple days now. The day of your surgery, some guy came to visit you, who was it?" Val blurted out.  
  
"What? Val, the only new person to come visit me was my mom."  
  
"Some guy waltz in, asked for your room, and went in to see you."  
  
"Oh that guy! I slept through that, but my mom said some reporter guy came to talk to me." The two girl blinked.  
  
"Oh, well we'd never seen him before." Caitie said. Jamie kinda shrugged   
  
"Hey, your out of restraints!" Val exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, they took them off last night." Jamie replied smiling a little.  
  
"That's great!"   
  
"I start Physio tomorrow." Jamie said, changing the subject.  
  
"Nervous?" Caitie asked.  
  
"I have a feeling, its gonna hurt like hell."  
  
"That's probably because it will." Val said matter of factly.  
  
"Great reassurance Val." Caitie muttered, elbowing the blond in the side.  
  
"Sorry!" Val grimaced.  
  
"My uncle is a Phyiso Therapist, and he told me its best if you have people in the room you trust. Were you told that?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jamie muttered. "But I thought it might be best if no one has to see me holler and scream."  
  
"I think it would be easier on you if you had someone to help." Val argued. Jamie shrugged helplessly. "Well, I'd like to volunteer to help."   
  
"Val, I can't ask-"  
  
"Your not asking, I'm telling. I'm coming tomorrow." Val stated.  
  
"Me too." Caitie added.  
  
"Don't be surprised if Hank and Tyler show up too."  
  
"And I suppose there's no way I can talk you out of it?"  
  
"Not likely." Val replied and Caitie snickered.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Jamie." Caitie called as she and Val were ushered out by the nurse.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
The therapy had been going on for nearly an hour. Jamie was nearly in tears and Caitie looked like she was about to start bawling right along with him. No one should even have to endure what Jamie was going through right this second. Both Val and Hank looked ill and Tyler was doing his best to try and keep Jamie pre-occupied. Finally the therapist, Dr. Caravella called it quits for the day.  
  
"You did very well Jamie." He praised helping the young man back into the wheelchair.  
  
"Th-anks." Jamie gasped, his voice breaking.  
  
"You did great Jamie." Tyler said clamping his hand down around Jamie's shoulder. Jamie could only nod. Val leaned down and hugged him.  
  
"You handled it so much better than anyone I could imagine." She whispered in his ear. "We're very proud of you right now." Jamie closed his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered back. "I really think I needed to hear that." She stepped back and Caitie took hold of Jamie's hand protectively.  
  
"We'll take you to your room now Jamie. Its over for today." She said, trying to be soothing. He nodded and the group of Teens walked with him back to his room.  
  
***************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" Alex said, snatching up the phone.  
  
"Hey Alex." Hank greeted tiredly.  
  
"Hank, how was the Phyiso?" Alex asked anxiously.  
  
"I think I understand why he didn't want us there. God Alex, it was like they were torturing him!"  
  
"I know it had to be hard Hank, but he's gotta go through it if he wants to walk again."  
  
"I know." Hank said quietly.  
  
"I'm sure he'd understand if you can't go back." Alex said, guessing the problem.  
  
"I feel like I have to be there Alex. Like I need to be his friend and stand by him, but watching him suffer all the pain, its just...Its to much to handle."  
  
"I'm sure if you told him that, he'd understand." Hank sighed.  
  
"Thanks Alex, I just wanted to call and check in. The Phyiso went well, the therapist said Jamie did extremely well for his first day, and that if things keep going at this speed, he'll be up and hobbling in no time."  
  
"All right, that's great. Tell Jamie I'll try and stop by to see him soon."   
  
"Okay, see ya Alex."  
  
"Bye Hank." Alex could only sigh. The only thing they could do for Jamie now is be there for him. And from what it sounded like from Hank, that would probably be the most difficult thing for them to do.  
  
Haha, I wrote! well the guy who the kids saw was simply a reporter, but that doesn't explain who the other man was.....does it? 


End file.
